Active suspension systems have previously been utilized to operate between sprung and unsprung masses of a vehicle instead of the more conventional steel or air (or other gas) spring systems. The previously used air suspension systems incorporate air springs and damping elements for controlling the movement of the sprung vehicle mass by reacting to force inputs through the unsprung mass as the vehicle travels along the roadway.
Active suspension systems for vehicles have more recently been introduced to reduce movement of the sprung vehicle mass by reacting to force inputs from the unsprung mass so as to be capable of adjusting for vehicle turning, crosswinds and road imperfections. Such active suspension systems have previously included an electrically powered actuator and a gas spring that cooperatively provide the support between the sprung and unsprung masses of the vehicle.